


True love's kiss

by Darkdancer1234



Series: A lams love story [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blood, Cute, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Smut, Temporary Character Death, The Schuyler Sisters, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdancer1234/pseuds/Darkdancer1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is also on tumblr pls comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   John charged up the stone steps of the highest tower hardly deterred by the heavy plate armor he had wrapped protectively around his torso, the knight was flanked by Lafayette a powerful Elvan mage and healer, and Hercules tailor and rouge armed with twin daggers coated in Jaculus venom, The man’s sheer size was reason enough for people to underestimate him. They were on a mission to save the kingdoms youngest prince and John’s lover From Charles Lee a traitor who betrayed the crown due to losing a duel to John that very nearly cost him his life. The guard would not make the same mistake he would not allow for someone as dangerous and cowardly as Charles lee to live. The man was stupid enough to bring the prince across enemy lines hoping that George Washington the great king would not want to cross into the mad king George’s territory just to save one son and one who wasn’t even his heir. Lee was wrong the kidnapping of prince alexander only provided incentive for King Washington to do something he’d been too scared to try before. His sons kidnapping granted the king great bravery. The commander and king was now dueling the odious cur know as king George in mortal combat and John and his friends were making a bid to save their young friend.

   John with his shield raised high charged with the full weight of his body into the door cracking the wood and splintering the lock. The decimated door flew open rebounding off the far was with a shuddering crack. Before them was prince alexander dressed in only his night shirt held with his back to Lee’s chest and his fragile throat caught in disgustingly wide hands. Alex was however not struggling due to the presents of a dagger pressed to his soft belly though the near obscene sleep garment. Lee gave him a poisonous little smile and plunged the cold steel into the soft meet of Alexander’s belly. The princes’ eyes went wide in pain and fear and everything froze as the nasty piece of metal was ripped out cleanly. Lafayette threw a fire ball which lee slid under just barley singing his eyebrows as he made his escape. The sound of plate boots pounding to freedom on the cold cobblestone. John made to go after him but Alex made a high keening cry and reached out or him in clear distress. He dropped to his knees at his lover side, gathering the bleeding prince into his arms with a devastated sob.

“Laf.” He ordered weakly as Alex fisted his knuckles at the heart of his armor not able to grab purchase against the metal. Lafayette knelt over alexander glowing gold magic held aloft in his hands as he pressed them to the wound. Herc looked on with horror as Alex’s knight shirt became soaked with his life essence.

“You came for me.” Alexander whispered leaning into him. He pressed his own face over that of his lover bumping their foreheads together as tears dripped onto his wounded lovers’ face.

“Of course I came for you.” Lafayette made a pained noise then, “he’s not healing.”

His blood turned to ice in his veins. “What do you mean he’s not healing?”

“I mean his wound is refusing to lose, Hercules hand me the dagger I need to see it.” Herc scrambled to snatch up the blood soaked weapon from where lee had dropped it quick to drop it into the mages hand. John held the ever paling prince close to him filled with a burning sense of dread. The dagger dropped from the mages hand, his head bowed forward his shoulders shaking with the beginnings of sobs.

“There is no more we can do for the prince.” He whispered his hand dropping away from the wound. John’s throat closed and Herc made a wounded noise dropping against the heavy stone wall. Johns head fell back his gaze falling away from his dying lover for the first time a ragged sob tearing free from his person.

“There has to be something we can do, He pled. The Schuyler sisters could help.” Small hands came to cradle his jaw drawing his gaze big brown eyes staring into devastated green.

“The Schuyler sisters are no better at healing cursed wounds than our friend; this is just where death gets me. It’s just my time.”

His lips quivered. “Don’t you say that.”

“Why shouldn’t I, it’s the truth. I can feel it John I am dying and there is nothing anyone can do about it.” Laf had pressed his face into the stone floor shaking with full sobs and Herc had through a heavy arm over his eyes to hide his tear streaked face. Alex nuzzled into his armor. “Just hold me, please?”

   Alexander’s blood slid wet and warm through his fingers. The only sound it the highest tower was the princes labored breathing, the distant sounds of battle, and his friend mournful weeping. The princes eyes had slipped closed and his head lay limp against his lovers’ torso just against his fast beating heart.

“John?”

“Yes, love.”

“Will you sing to me, I’m scared.”

“Anything for you.”

“Oh, misty eye of the mountain below Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke keep watching over Durin's sons.”

The song was a personal favorite of the prince as he was always fascinated by the stories of dwarven lore and the ballads of their bards. John had a har time keeping his voice steady and halfway through Herc and Laf joined in singing the soft melody. Alexander weakly sang along his voice becoming an inaudible hum before stopping completely as his chest ceased to rise and fall, his hands falling limp at his side. John let out a devastated scream the sound not unlike a wolf mourning for its pack the pitch of it closer to a howl. He cradled his lovers limp jaw pressing his mouth against the others as though he could breathe life into the smaller man’s body. He scrambled to his feet his hand still slick with blood as he grasped for his blade and shield another wild scream ripping its way from his heaving chest, this one of pure enragement. “Do not leave his side.” He snarled at the mage who’d taken his place cradling the still prince. Hercules grabbed his shoulder before he could charge away.

“Where are you going?”

“Charles lee will pay for this betrayal with his life, he hissed body shaking. Blood for blood.”

“And if the traitor has already met his end.”

“Then the troops of the mad king will pay his debt in full.” Herc cast one last glance at his own lover before charging after his reckless friend. Unbeknownst to all parties the wound on the princes’ side began to glow with a soft pink light closing slightly. Lafayette continued to rock his dead friend.

   Out on the field of battle the duel of the two George’s continued to rage. John however only had eyes for one Charles Lee cutting down any man that stood in his way. He was deaf to the cheers of his own man as he continued to hunt down his lovers’ murderer. Across the field he could see his king crossing blades with the mad king, then like a hound scenting blood he caught sight of Lee. The coward was making his way in the exact opposite of the enraged knight scrambling over the bodies of the fallen.

“Coward!” he screamed charging at Lee as the man tugged desperately at a sword held fast by the dead.

John brought his sword down in a hard arch just as lee spun around blocking the heavier blade with the standard military one. He’d long lost sight of giving this man mercy and drove him back relentlessly, constantly keeping him on the defensive with his angry swings. He drove lee back, and back, and back the man’s foot catching on a corpse causing him to nearly tumble giving John his opening. He lunged impaling lee through the chest ripping his blade free, and as lee fell to his knee’s swinging once again removing the man’s head from his body in a brilliant spray of ruby blood. Even still John continued to boot stomp the man’s head till it was unrecognizable. Someone grabbed him up under the arms while he screamed and kicked and thrashed like a wild animal scratching at wide knuckles and tree trunk like arms. Hercules changed his grip wrapping his arms around the snarling warrior in an embrace, John went limp weak, tired, and heart broken. Hercules sank to the ground still holding him tight and rocking him while he wailed like a small babe, the bloody battle still raging around them.

   It was from this position he sees the Schuyler sisters annihilate Samuel Seabury the mad Kings mage and consort bringing down the protective barrier around the king, it’s from this position he sees his commander bisect mad George, it’s from this position he sees the war won. The mad kings’ men surrender around him dropping their weapons and drop to their knee’s conceding to the great king. The victory however is bittersweet, the king raising his sword in victory, Von Stuben lord of the bordering countries proudly next to him, and behind the Schulyer sisters with their noble chins held high. How would he feel knowing his son had died despite their victory? He nudged Hercules out of the way climbing to his feet stumbling from exhaustion. He manages to stumble his way up the seemingly endless walk to his king. The king catching sight of him grins brilliantly however the smile drops when he sees the look of devastation upon Johns face. He looks from Hercules to john then back. John drops to his knees crying and apologizing over and over again. A hush falls over the crowd. Eliza Schuyler shakes her head in disbelief and shock, Ben Tallmadge’s shoulders drop, and King Washington joins John on his knees.

   Meanwhile in the tallest tower Lafayette rocks alexander his ass placed firmly on the floor his face buried in Alexander’s hair. He couldn’t help his friend, he couldn’t save his friend, and he was feeling very useless as he sat sobbing like a helpless child. He was so caught up in his sorrow he didn’t notice the glowing increases or when the princes’ fingers begin to twitch. He does however take notice when Alexander’s body arches hard the seemingly dead prince taking in a desperate lungful of air releasing a hard sob of pain. Lafayette jumped; “Alex?”

The prince was too busy making up for tie lost breathing to answer the young mage. Lafayette tackled him as soon as he was sure the boy had his fill crushing the blood soaked one to his chest. “How?”

“I don’t know, he croaked grabbing for the bloody steel dagger and reading the inscription on it, it was in intent elven and mostly obscured by his life blood but he could just barely make it out. “True loves kiss, he laughed in shock and disbelief.”

“Quelle?”

“The dagger was cursed, the only way to save the life of the person cut with it is true loves kiss, honestly Laf it’s written in your language you really should have caught it.”

“I apologize if I was caught up in the prince bleeding out on me while I was desperately trying to save his life.” The ruffled elf growled. He grabbed the others cheek and smiled at him apologetically, “I’m sorry Lafayette it was cruel of me to take light of my own death.”

The elf sighed and darted forward pressing a warm kiss to the princes’ nose.

“You know mon cher ami our John is going to want to do more than kiss you when he see’s that you are alive.” Laf gasped then smashing Alex’s head against his leather chest plate. “John, he has no idea your alive, he went so recklessly into battle.”

Alex whose face was mushed against the taller’s chest snorted. “Then I suppose we’ll just have to go get him won’t we?” with little regard for his other injury’s and the indecent state of his dress the elf was pulling the prince to his feet. The prince as he limped and hissed down the steep stairs wondered briefly of the destruction his lover must have caused in his rage. Their pace increased and soon enough they were bursting onto the decimated battle field that had once been the mad kings’ palace. Bodies littered the ground and blood squelched between his bare toes the field absolutely painted with it. He winced at the cold sticky feel of it as it ran thick in the tall grass like a river of red wine. Up ahead their own army stood in a huddle praying to the god for the safe passage to the heavens, but the song was not of the common people it was a song to mourn the passing of a beloved monarch and he realized that the song was for him. It made him warm to think the people would mourn him, a street rat the king had taken in on a whim so much. Lafayette hurried him forward, however they were deterred by the sheer denseness of the crowd there was no room for them to make their way through and one soldier even shot them a dirty look not recognizing the king beloved son and one of his most powerful allies.

   He growled at this rate they would never make their way through. He locked eyes with Laf who nodded and cast a spell that made alexander’s hands twinkle with starlight as he brought them to his mouth.

“John!” He bellowed his voice amplified over the crowd by his friends spell. The crowd parted some gasping and others with tears as in unison everyone turned to look while simultaneously parting him a straight path to his king, and his lover. The king who was on his knees looked at him in shock and disbelief while john who was hunched over at the man’s feet froze solid. As one the Schuyler sisters began crying, and Hercules looked as though he was unable to stop gaping. John straightend turning slightly to catch sight of Alex, then eyes wild he pushed himself to his feet throwing himself down the parted crowd. He half tackled Alex turning then in the air so he took the brunt of their impact, only to roll on top of Alexander anyway.

“y-you…you’re, Alexander.” He sobbed.

“My Laurens.” He breathed connecting their mouths. The kiss from there grew more heated John running his hands up the flimsy blood soaked night shirt.

“Please do not defile my son in front of me.” The king chuckled. The two boys rolled apart jumping to their feet blushing scarlet.

“Sir,” Alexander squawked. The king smiled sadly then grabbed Alexander roughly pulling his adopted son into his chest.

“How?” he whispered gazing to Lafayette.

“It was amours vrais baiser, my lord”

“True loves kiss.” Alex whispered into the man’s chest. Washington released him with a laugh of surprise pulling john into a similar crushing embrace pressing a kiss to the warrior’s freckled forehead.

“Sir, Laurens you my boy are getting an award.” The Schuyler’s and Hercules took the chance to surround and smother their revived friend, Hercules kissing his own lover over the shorter friend’s heads.

   The return from their kingdom was met with cheers and celebrations. His adopted Martha had at first refused to release him from her embrace and then twice had him confined to the infirmary to check for complications from his earlier death. His adopted brother Prince Aaron had in the night slipped from his marital bed and climbed into alexander’s hospital bed. John had been earlier barred from the room on the grounds that they both needed rest. Aaron’s wife princess Theodosia had soon joined them snuggling in on his other side and linking arms with Aaron across his torso. The married pair kept him protectively wedged between them, and he fell asleep that nigh feeling safer than he had in the days since his kidnapping. Theodosia was however admonished from leaving her bed when she was supposed to be on bed rest heavy with pregnancy as she was. The woman’s intimidating nature had eventually scared the squawking healer away. He was released finally from medical for the award ceremony where his friends would be receiving their honors and strong new weapons. John caught his eye from his place on stage and he took the opportunity to wink licking his full pink lips and disappearing through the crowd. John would follow after making a stumbling excuse that no one would believe at the first chance he got. His family had long caught onto Alex and John’s game.

   John seeing the obscene lip licking turned to Queen Martha stuttering out a half assed excuse about retiring for the night stumbling after his wayward lover. Martha laughed seeing him trip over nothing before jogging off after the prince. John half ran half stumbled up the stairs in his haste to get to his princes room. He wanted to hear his name whisper reverently by cherry lips; he wanted to feel a warm bare body pressed against his own, scratch that he needed it. He needed to feel Alex squirming and moaning and alive beneath him. He fumbled with the lock on alexander’s door, he was pretty sure he broke it but that would be dealt with later. Right now he wanted to make love to Alex, wanted to make him pant and whine, to…to reaffirm that his lover would not disappear in a poof of purple smoke. He pushed the door open.

   Alexander was indeed waiting for him flush, and nude, and beautiful. He had one hand buried between his legs two fingers deep in himself with his free hand exploring his exposed chest while he arched and whined. Seeing alexander, the countries prince, the proud intellectual he called his lover laid out like this, needy and hard always knocked the breath out of him. This man, this beautiful creature who could have anything and anyone he desired only wanted for John. It was john who most nights got to taste, to touch, to bite, to take the country’s prince and make him scream. It was him who alexander let warm his bed. Alexander’s eyes cracked open spotting John his lashes fluttering as he fucked himself open on his long beautiful fingers. He whined and reached for him making desperate grabby hands with the hand not buried between his legs.

   John let out a desperate broken groan stumbling to the princes’ side and pressing their mouths together, Alex pushing up into the hand that had fallen on his chest. John pulled back, Alex’s hair had fanned out around the pillow like a halo, his big brown cow eyes were glazed and near black with lust, his cheeks were pink and flowing with life blood. John straightend removing his ceremonial armor and the soft clothing under it leaving him near bare save for his small clothing and a silver chain housing one of alexander’s rings, a token of the princes’ affections. The ring was a simpler one silver and pink and made of hard as all things dragon stone, strong like their love. Alexander watched him with those dark expressive eyes. The hand between his legs hand stalled and the other was resting with just the tips in alexander’s mouth. He had begun subconsciously chewing at the tips while John undressed.

   Gently he pulled the digits from the bitten red mouth replacing them with his own mouth. He straddled alexander with care brushing his tongue along the others lips. Alex whined pushing up into the contract as he gently pressed the prince into the bed. Alex moved his hand from between his legs to fist it against John’s back the other pulled at springy curls. His hips bucked rutting his cock against the knight’s hard abdomen as best he could, till John pressed down pinning him beneath his stronger body ceasing his movements. Alex whined pressing desperate little nipping kisses to Johns jaw and curling and uncurling his fingers against the man’s back.

“Shh.” He cooed pressing into an open mouth kiss gently rolling his hips.

Alex sighed and rolled up against him. John pressed biting kisses to Alexander’s neck, and collarbones slowly shimmying down the to his pert little nipples, flicking his tongue against them and biting playfully until Alex was squirming and gasping fisting his elegant hands at the base of his neck. John pulled back with twinkling eyes blowing cool air against Alex’s sensitive chest, the other man grip going just a little weak. Alex smiled at made to bite at his nose in jest and in return he blew a raspberry against the boys’ smooth belly. Alex keened as the jesting returned to nipping and biting John marking a trail down the princes’ stomach, marking Alex as his he sucked a hickey the size of a fist against Alex’s pelvic bone and bit his way across scars and stretch marks on the princes’ sensitive inner thighs holding them open and playing at the feather soft flesh. A steady stream of please, moans, and cries fell from Alex’s mouth at the attentions and John his cock hard and aching rutted against the sheets rubbing his thumb across the princes’ hip. The prince however was becoming impatient at the point annoyed by Johns teasing. John was pretty sure he made out mean as Alex grumbled under his breath. He grasped Alex’s hips firmly returning him to the center of the bed. Apparently the prince was in no mood to take it slow this night. Perhaps it was the day’s they’d spent apart or the fact that he had nearly died but he was in no mood for playful slow foreplay as he’d usually indulge John. John snorted against Alex’s soft thighs sliding up to press gentle kisses to Alex’s impatient sex.

   “Do you desire my mouth, my Alexander?”

“No not tonight, Alex whimpered his red lips quivering. Just you.”

John looked at him for a long while then cursed. “You with your large cow eyes how is it I ever win an argument against you when you gaze at me with such eyes?” he pressed a chaste but lingering kiss the pink pouting mouth.

“You don’t.”

He pressed his fingers to Alexander’s slick hole feeling them slide into the tight heat easily, Alex choked. “My precious baby girl, my beautiful little whore, he sighed. So wet for me, Where’s the oil?”

“Let me. Alex gasped sliding up a bit and reaching beneath his pillow pulling the jar of free. He poured some on his hands rubbing it gently to warm it before wrapping those elegant fingers around John’s impressive girth. He hissed at the pressure against his throbbing cock bucking into the tentative tugging and pressed hisses to the princes’ shoulders and neck further marking him as he knocked the hands away and pressing the prince into the mattress once more.

“Do you want me to take you on your back my love, or would you prefer to be on your belly?”

“My back please, I wish to see your face as you claim me.” The princes’ face had pinked in embarrassment and John smiled nuzzling against Alex’s jaw, his love was so cute. He lay against the prince positioning his throbbing sex at his open entrance pushing in slowly and savoring the warm slick slide. Alex sobbed in pleasure beneath him throwing his arms up around John’s neck. John drew out and thrust gently back in silencing Alex’s pitchy sounds with his own mouth Alex’s hands scrambling against his back. He hitched one of the princes’ legs up over his hip and locked an arm under the small of his back pulling him up slightly and changing the angle. He knew he’d hit his mark when Alex pulled back to wail to the heavens, he grinned against the long expanse of neck heat pooling low in his groin as Alex sobbed grinding up against him.

“Please, John I must.” He grunted bucking harder gently taking hold of his lovers flush cock feeling the prince draw tight against him pounding away as Alex began to peak, he bit down against the man’s neck hard. Alex screamed jerking into Johns hand as he spilled between them the man following his smaller lover to released, his hips losing rhythm as he spilled hot into the prince.

   For a long while he and Alex laid chest to chest, forehead to forehead their chests heaving with the effort of regaining themselves. Their mouths slid together in gentle fucked out little kisses before he grimaced and pulled free Alex protesting weakly. He grabbed his used ceremony shirt from the stone floor and used it to wipe Alex’s release from his abdomen and hand then moved to clean the seed from Alex’s limp body before casting the garment to the dark corner of the room. He rearranged his lover so that they were beneath the covers to a chorus of tired complaints sliding in after the sleep warm body. Alex pressed to him like a second skin tucking his head under John’s jaw and kissing his Adams apple.

“Don’t let me go.” he whispered.

“Never again.” John promised.


	2. Magical things A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read this its super important!

_**Ok guys this is like the first fic I ever posted in this fandom and I really need some feed back** _

_**Number 1: I am currently working on my next fic…but I’ve been thinking about making this one a series and doing some edits on it if you wanna see this you gotta drop me a comment** _

_**Number 2: I need another editor not just because of the sheer amount of content I put out and have out that needs editing but also because my current editor doesn’t do NSFW content and I need someone willing to look at that content as well, I’ll cut you the same deal I have with the person editing my work right now you get favors, yes favors plural for every chapter or work you edit I’ll do English or history homework or ill role play with you as like a type of pay because my broke collage ass can’t give you money. If you’re interested drop me a comment here or send me a message directly at my Tumblr anbu1997 you can also send me a request just let me know you are interested or get me at my email which you can request in the comments.** _

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find my on either of my tumblr blogs either anbu1997 where my ask box is open and you can ask my about the fics on this site and ask what I have planned my side blog or sub blog is called the hamiljam and that is where I will post fic request and question I am always on Tumblr if I take a while to get to a question on ask it probably means I am busy with school


End file.
